The Journal Edited verison
by Vampire of the Light
Summary: Same as The journal except I went back and edited it.


Vampire of Light: I don't own Naruto. Nope. Don't own anything. Wonder where Yami K disappeared to?  
  
Yami K: I've been running away from Miko. And you own me and Miko.  
  
Miko: Yami K!!!! DIE!!!!!!  
  
Yami K: uh.help.me.  
  
Vampire of Ligh: What did you do?  
  
Yami K: You don't want to know.  
  
Vampire of Light: oookkkkkk. Did you catch her in her Backstreet Boys T- shirt and reindeer pajama bottoms, take a picture to blackmail her?  
  
Yami K: Yep.  
  
Summary: Sasuke finds Naruto's journal one day while Naruto is training in the woods.  
  
Naruto woke up early in the morning, as usual. Luckily, there wasn't any training that day. His alarm clock read: 5:55 a.m.  
  
'Wow, that's the latest I've slept in a long time,' Naruto thought to himself. For once he didn't have any nightmares. He had a comforting this time. That's when it hit him. Training or not, he had to get up at at least 4 o'clock in the morning at the earliest, 5:30, being the latest.  
  
"DAMN IT!!! I SLEPT LATE!!!!!" Naruto screamed.  
  
He got dressed and ran out the door without fixing breakfast. He could train by himself in the forest. He ran right into the forest and started training himself as soon as possible.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sasuke had walked to Naruto's apartment to wake him up and tell him that they had to go on a mission the next day. Naruto wasn't home. Sasuke just let himself in. The kitchen was a mess. Pots and pans were piled in the sink and long since expired milk sat on the counter. Sasuke sighed in disgust as he moved on into the living room and sat on the couch. On the coffee table (which wasn't so messy) was a orange book. Sasuke picked it up out of curosity. The cover said, "Naruto's Journal". He smirked. He might find something to blackmail the Dead-Last, or so he thought.  
  
Dear Journal,  
Today's been an okay day I guess. As usual Kakashi-sensei train us till we were on the ground. That is except Sasuke. He rarely gets tired during training!!!!! Sometimes, I just wish I could kill him!!!! He's always calling me names!!! Other times. don't go there Naruto!!!! Don't even go there!!! Stupid thought as usual.  
  
Sasuke was easily confused by this journal entry. He thumbed through the pages. Naruto mentioned how Li annoyed the crap ot of him, how he wished he wasn't shunned by the villagers and almost everyone else, the missions, Sasuke, Naruto's dreams, etc.  
  
One page caught his attention. Some parts were hard to read due to tear stains on the pages, which had smeared the ink.  
  
Dear Journal,  
I wish I could just curl up and die. I hate being the outside of the village!!! Everyone hates me!!! It hurts so much. I grow up without friends or family. The only adult in the village that is kind towards me and is like a relative is Iruka (sp?). No one treats me like I'm human. I guess I'm not. STUPID NINE-TAILS!!!!! WHY DID HAVE TO BE ME??? WHY!?!  
It's bad enough Sasuke calls me Dead-Last all the time. Why did I have to fall in love with him?! Why?! I'm such an idiot. Sasuke's right, I'll never be a ninja, never. I'm too stupid to become a ninja. He's right, I can't believe it. It hurts though. I wanted to become a Hokage because then I would finally be respected and known. But I can't even be a ninja because I'm too friggin' stupid!!! Kuso. Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, etc. No one cares about me. No one. No one cares about what happens to me, ever. It hurts. Kuso. WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM?!?!?! WHY?! He doesn't care about me. Who would? I'm just a stupid teenaged ninja who happens to have the spirit of Nine-Tails the fox demon, who happens to be gay. WHY ME?!?!?!  
  
By the time Sasuke had finished reading that one entry, Naruto was getting his keys out when he remembered that he had left the door unlocked because in was in a hurry to start training. He opened the door. The kitchen was a mess as usual. He headed into the living room. Sasuke was caught, and his hands was Naruto's journal, he was about to close it when Naruto had returned home and caught him.  
  
Naruto roughly grabbed the journal out of Sasuke's hands.  
  
"How much did you read?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke didn't reply.  
  
"How much did you read, damn it!!!"  
  
"All of it," Sasuke replied.  
  
Naruto dropped his journal on the floor. His hands were shaking. Sasuke had read all of his Naruto's journal. Everything. He had found out that he loved him.  
  
"BASTARD!!!!" Naruto yelled. Tears were forming in his eyes. Sasuke had to hate him now. After what he had read. Naruto hiccupped. He couldn't cry.  
  
"Get out of my apartment, now," Naruto hissed, trying hard to not cry. His vision was beginning to blur.  
  
Sasuke could see the pain in Naruto's sky blue eyes. He was in pain because of him.  
  
"Naruto," Sasuke said softly.  
  
Naruto turned his head away from the other boy's gaze. Tears began to fall down his face. Naruto felt like his heart was being torn about over and over again. He hiccupped again. Sobs were choking him.  
  
Sasuke couldn't bear to see Naruto like this. Before the other boy knew what happened, Sasuke had grabbed Naruto, pulled him down on the couch with him and wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
  
"Naruto, you're wrong when you say no one cares about you. I care about you more then anything," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto was struggling against Sasuke's hold, but he couldn't free himself.  
  
"Kitsune, you have no idea how much I love you," Sasuke whispered, tears forming in his eyes as well.  
  
Naruto stopped struggling. Tears still streamed down his face. He risked looking up at the older boy.  
  
"Really?" Naruto hiccupped.  
  
"Of course, Kitsune, I love you," Sasuke smiled softly. Tears began streaming down his face as well.  
  
"Sasuke!!" Naruto whimpered snuggling against Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke freed one of his hands and gently cupped Naruto's cheek. Naruto looked up. Sasuke tilted the younger boy's face upwards before Sasuke kissed Naruto. At first the kiss was just a tender kiss, before Sasuke gently bit Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke slid his tongue into his mouth as the kiss deepened.  
  
Meanwhile, across the street, hiding in some bushes.  
  
Iruka handed the binocaulars to Kakashi.  
  
"It worked," Iruka said, "That's why you told Sasuke that there would be a mission tomorrow, and to go tell Naruto. So they would finally be together. How long have you know?"  
  
"Quite a while now," Kakashi replied.  
  
"There wasn't a mission, was there?" Iruka asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sometimes I think you're really evil."  
  
"Heheheheh."  
  
END  
  
Vampire of Light: My first yaoi fic!!! How did you guys like it? I finished it in like two hours. Wow.  
  
Yami K: RUN AWAY!!!  
  
Vampire of Light: Gotta go save Yami K's butt before Miko turns demon on him. Bye!!! 


End file.
